


Communication Breakdown

by hannapalooza



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapalooza/pseuds/hannapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene + Sam + walky talkies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Breakdown

“You’re an ass Tyler”

 

…

 

“Tyler?”

 

“You didn’t say “over” guv. And don’t you mean arse? Over”

 

“No I mean ass, from the Latin asinine meaning like an ass.”

 

…

 

“Over”

 

“I think you’ll find it’s the other way round. Over.”

 

“Oh shut up. Why are we traipsing round this god forsaken place anyway, I’m bloody freezing and out of fags”

 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve forgotten Gene? Christ I’ve never worked for such a sorry collection of tosspots and losers, sometimes I despair of it.”

 

“Change the bleeding record sunshine you’re trampling on my last nerve. If it’s not we’re all shite and you want to go home, it’s your I’m right and you’re wrong stick up your arse poncey Hyde bollocks. If you don’t have anything relevant, interesting or dirty to say then kindly shut it before I’m forced to do something unpleasant to you to keep warm”

 

…

 

“Oh for God’s sake stop sulking Gladys, I’ll buy you a bunch of flowers on the way home make up for it eh?”

 

…

 

“Over.”

 

…

 

“Fine be like that you can freeze your own stubborn balls off, I’m off to the pub. You coming over?”

 

…

 

“That was are you coming pause over, not are you coming over, over”

…

 

“I’ve had enough of this; if you’re not at the car by the time I get there you can walk to the pub.”

 

…

 

“Oh bollocks. OVER you prissy, cry baby, whiny, nancy boy WANKER!”

 

…

 

“Tyler?”

 

…

 

“TYLER!”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to hans_fics on LJ on 19.04.2009
> 
> comments and concrit always welcome


End file.
